Not So General Hospital
by Sofia izabella
Summary: Kristina's friend Katherine comes to town and becomes miss popular. She is also the apple of Ethan's eye, AND Michael's. Couples are made and torn apart. Sonny is acquited. And Dante rethinks his career in Port Charles. Katherine is tied to Bensonhurst?


**THIS IS MY FIRST FIC FOR GENERAL HOSPITAL WHICH I WATCH FAITHFULLY. THIS FIC STARTS OFF FROM WHEN MICHAEL IS ON SONNY'S ISLAND AND SONNY'S TRIAL IS ONGOING. MAJOR PREMISE: KRISTINA FINDS THE STRENGTH TO MOVE ON WITH THE HELP OF HER FRIEND KATHERINE WHO BECOMES THE OBJECT OF DESIRE OF ETHAN LOVETT. KRISTINA IS ANGERED AND CONFUSED WHY ETHAN CAN WANT KATHERINE BUT NOT HER. BUT WHEN MICHAEL COMES BACK FROM SONNY'S ISLAND ETHAN IS NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO FALLS FOR KRISTINA'S FRIEND. AND LO AND BEHOLD AS ELIZABETH IS TRYING TO WIN LUCKY BACK, OUR GOOD COP SPENCER BECOMES CLOSE FRIENDS WITH OUR GIRL KATHERINE. NOTHING LIKE AN OUTSIDER TO STIR UP TROUBLE IN PORT CHARLES. : ) READ AND ENJOY!!!!**

Not So General Hospital

Chapter One: **Deal With This **

Kristina's POV

I was going down to Jake's to meet Sam. She had planned a little shopping trip for us, something to get my mind off of Keifer. I was afraid of the ridicule of the people in town. People thought I had lied and said Keifer hit me once I knew he was dead but it wasn't true. I was walking today, just to get some fresh air and be distracted by random things like trees or baby carriages. I was about to cross Main Street when I saw a familiar black leather jacket with small silver spikes on the shoulders.

"Katherine!" I called out.Her long sleek waving hair swung about her as she turned. I always envied her deep erotic dark eyes. When she saw me her eyes lit up and and widened to an intoxicating size.

"Krissy!" she came trotting towards me. And embraced me deeply. Katherine was one of my best friends at school and even though her grades weren't so hot I considered her the smartest. **"** Hey girlie, how have you been? I've missed you at school."

"Im doing alright," I said emotionlessly, "I bet everyone thinks I lied about Keifer and thinks my mom is a murderer."

"Actually," she started, " no one says anything against you, yeah Keifer's friends are pretty pissed and all stricken but I mean no one's shit talking you or anything."

I was shocked. Our school gossiped so much and people spread rumors like wildfire. Keifer was really popular and everyone loved him I didn't understand.

"Wow, that doesn't seem probable Katherine, it's okay you don't have to lie to me to make me feel better." I told her.

"Nah, nah nah Krissy. I'm not the type to lie to one of my best friends, you know me. I'm gonna tell you straight how it is. Now with that said I should also tell you that the first time someone opened their mouth I gave 'em a piece of my mind so then no one got all that inclined to keep talking."

I chuckled. This was typical Katherine. She was always the strong one, she always stood up for herself and me. I should have known that i had someone on my side at school.

"Krissy girl, I gotta say something though, how come you never told me about Keifer doin all that shit to you. I would have talked you out of staying with him I could have helped you without telling adults. I'm so confused by what you did."

I could tell she was sincerely concerned but I could only tell her what I had told everyone else.

"Keifer loved me and I loved him. We had so many good times and he was so good to me. I just thought he would stop and I was careful not to make him angry." I explained.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this.**" **she came back. I waited for the lecture I was getting from everyone else. How I did nothing wrong and Keifer had no right to hit me. But I must have forgotten who I was talking to.

"I'm sorry Kriss but that's not love. When you truly love somebody no matter how angry they make you, you could never hurt them like that. Keifer was a sick individual and he needed help. You just don't do that to people you love. And I'm sorry but unless you've had a really healthy relationship with someone that respects you and knows how to control themselves, Kristina, you can't truly know what love is."

"Katherine! You didn't even know Keifer! How could you say that. We really did love each other. He just made a mistake. And now he's dead. You have no idea what I went through. It's all my fault! We really loved each other." I realized it sounded like I was convincing my self a little.

"Really? I don't know how you feel?" Her face was passive and her eyes grew distant. And then I realized my mistake. She knew exactly what I was going through. I totally didn't realize. Last year her boyfriend, Gian had died from cancer. She was a sophomore and he was a senior. Well Katherine did look 22 compared to everyone else in our high school so it wasn't that bad. But I had totally just shot at her. Gian was so kind and warm towards her and he never hurt her. She never said that she loved him but I always knew that she always had his best interests at heart and he the same for her.

"Oh," I realized. "Oh, I'm so sorry I can't believe I said that." I looked down at the floor.

"No, I'm sorry, you've got a lot to deal with right now I shouldn't have shot at you like that. Hey I gotta go to work but I wanna hang out with you later on. You up for that?"

"Sure." I said happy to be around someone who could talk to me about other things then my father's trial and my attacks. "Come around about seven kay?"

"No prob girlie." She gave me a big hug and continued walking down the path. I walked a few more blocks to Jake's where i would be meeting Sam.

Olivia's POV

I was waiting for Johnny at Jake's just sipping my coffee. Jake's seemed like the Switzerland for the people of Port Charles. Since I'd been here there were no embarrassing scenes at Jake's no shoot outs, no screaming or yelling, so I was just pleased to be treading in peaceful waters. Johnny really never ran late before so I was surprised when he didn't show up at five exactly. As I turned around to watch the door Sonny's daughter came in. You could still see the fading bruises around her eye from were her piece of shit boyfriend waked her into tomorrow. She caught sight of me walked over.

"Hey Olivia how are you?" She said nonchalantly.

"I'm good," I nodded to her, "How you holding up?"

"I'm alright, um... have you seen Sam I was supposed to meet her here?" she asked.

"Sorry honey know, you're more than welcome to wait with me while you wait though."

"Thanks." she sat down. "Are you here to meet up with Johnny?"

"Yeah, we are going out for dinner and then to a movie. Johnny's a real gentlemen, kind of guy every girl should date. A guy you deserve." I nodded at her.

"Yeah but he's a gangster." She retorted and moved up into her seat.

"Well, there are things that Johnny does that are his business and they really don't interfere with our relationship." I qualified.

"I don't know I'd figured by your age, not that I'm saying you're old or anything, but I'd figured you to be the type of woman who would want to get married.

I looked at her not sure what she was getting at.

"Um, I'm not sure what you're getting at sweetie."

"Well I mean you wouldn't marry Johnny because he's young and he might want kids and even if you did you wouldn't have them with Johnny." she explained.

"Why not?" I asked interested to see where she was going.

"Well you didn't let Dante know my dad because of his business, so why would you let Johnny around your kids with him, I mean it's the same thing really."

I stopped before I could say anything else. She was right. Any future I had with Johnny could not include children. but what if he wanted them? I couldn't do that to another cild. Really Johnny was no different than Sonny when it came to the dangerous part of their lives. I sat there while this seventeen year old girl who was too stupid to leave her abusive boyfriend explained to me why my relationship was useless and really couldn't go anywhere. I wanted security, I wanted a husband and a life but that wasn't what Johnny could give me. While thinking of this Sam walked through the door.

"Hey Kristina." She saw us talking and the expression on my face. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah we were just having a friendly discussion." I replied but my face didn't move.

"Well, I gotta go. See you later Olivia." Kristina rose from the table and gave me an understanding smile. I didn't think she realized exactly how much she had effected me. I waited for the net ten minutes but didn't touch my coffee. Johnny came through the doors and up to me.

"Hey babe, sorry I'm late, someone actually needed car service."

"It's okay, listen....I uh I'm not feeling so well I think I'm gonna go home." I kissed him on the cheek and got up to go.

"Hey wait." I heard him call from behind me. He caught my arm and I turned around reluctantly. "What's a matter? Is it because I'm late? I'm sorry, but I told you it -"

I cut him off. We were now outside and the sun was setting. The orange-pink glow was beautiful I couldn't believe I wasting it on a moment like this.

"Listen Johnny I don't think this going to work anymore." He stopped short. I was looking at his dumbfounded expression.

"Wait. Olivia what are you talking about?"

"Listen Johnny this, this ain't goin nowhere, and we gotta face that. You can't give me what I want, and think in the long run you'll see that it's gonna be the same for you."

He looked dumbfounded at me.

"Olivia where is this all coming from?"

"A voice inside my head I was ignoring for a long time. I love you Johnny. very much but i just can't do this to me or to you." I frowned feeling less depressed than I thought and walked to my car. The moment I realized what Kristina Corinthos was talking about I felt trapped by Johnny's hold on me. And now I felt lighter, but still sad that I had to leave him. Being with him was false security.

Katherine's POV

Molly had let me in before leaving with Alexis. They were glad to see that I was sticking by Kristina and that I was happy to come by and help her. Kristina had already told them about what I had done at school and Molly really seemed to get a kick out of that. So I sat in the middle of their living room reading some magazines to take up some time before Kristina got back with Sam. I was some family photos across the way underneath a mirror. I walked over and saw all their smiling faces which I thought was ironic because I rarely heard of a peaceful moment in their circle. I always thought I looked like the taller more italian version of sam with longer hair and different eyes. We both had similar tastes in clothes but I was on the neopunk side and we definitely had the same taste in boyfriends because Jason was totally someone I would go for if I was alive twenty years ago.

I was admiring for a few minutes when I heard a tap at the deck door. I turned to open it for Kristina but when I got there it was this tall guy with long black hair pulled into a ponytail and a silver chain around his neck. He had deep set eyes and a nice curvature to his mouth. He was so God damn sexy.

"Hi, can a help you?" I said cooly.

"Yeah, you must be one of Sam's friends, um I was looking for Kristina I just wanted to come over and how she was doing. I'm Ethan Lovett. Can I come in?"

**Promise to make the next chapter much longer but I'm just getting warmed up. Im definitelys gonna rock Port Charles! Hookups! Breakups! maybe even a divorce and a marriage!!! Scandalous!!! Review please !!! **


End file.
